Love lost, Love found
by DeviAngemon
Summary: Yamato and Takeru's cousin is extremely depressed because of his lover's death. Will they and their freinds help him recover, and find love in the process. Shounen-ai- Daikeru, Taito.


Devi This is the first fanfic I've written...

Chibi Yeah! So be nice.

Devi Right. Now first off this is shounen-ai.

Keru Which means malexmale relationship.

Dai So if you don't like don't read!

Devi Exactly! You've been warned, so any flames regarding this will be laughed at.

Chibi And now here's the needed disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All characters, that are related to digimon, do NOT BELONG TO ME. They belong to the Toei Corporation and Fox. The characters not associated with the digimon anime are ,however, mine(so ha!).

Love lost, Love found

Chapter 1- Death Cometh

_' What... what is this? It's so dark... where am I? "Does it matter?" What?! Who said that... what... it's getting brighter. I really don't understand. Who are... "Ai shiteru, koi." _

Minamoro Satoshi woke up to the sound of his, conveniently loud, alarm clock. The raven-haired sixteen-year-old walked over to his dresser and saw his teary-eyed reflection. Suddenly, he felt a small tug at his heart as he realized that his love was no longer with him. He sunk down onto the blood-stained floor and started to cry. The love of his life had been taken away from him.

The pain was all he could take. He reached into his half open drawer and took out a knife hidden under a black cardigan sweater. As he brought it closer to his wrist he thought of his koi smiling on the other side.

" I love you too," Satoshi whispered, a tear falling from his face.

As he cut his delicate skin, he felt all his woes slip away into the darkness. Black-red blood trickled down his pale arms and onto the crimson carpet. With one last thought of his koi he slipped peacefully into unconsciousness.

Minamoro Rosa walked into her house to look for her son. The blonde rock star wanted to tell him about the reuniting of her band, _Ai Midori_. She walked into Satoshi's bedroom to find her only son close to death. As she fell to the ground she gave a loud yell. She ran to the telephone on Satoshi's nightstand and started to cry. Her hands shaking, she dialed 911. Rosa then tearfully waited for the paramedics

As the ambulance flew through the Tokyo roads, the paramedics hastily tried to revive Satoshi's heartbeat. Rosa watched in pain as the doctors sent electric volts through her son repeatedly. When they finally got Satoshi's heartbeat going Rosa called her husband.

" Hello! Antaru, Satoshi tried to kill himself," she cried to her husband

" What! O no! I'll be right there," Antaru replied to his exasperated wife. " Don't worry honey, he'll be all right."

Rosa turned off her cell phone as they made a stop in front of the Tokyo General emergency entrance. The paramedics quickly took Satoshi into the emergency center and sat Rosa down to patiently await her son's recovery. As she sat down, sobbing in the hospital waiting room, Rosa rose her head up to find her whole family, Takaishi Natsuke, Takaishi Takeru, Ishida Otoru, Ishida Yamato and her husband.

" Guys," she said, her voice strained from crying. " It's so cool that you came." She looked around at her teary-eyed family, all worried over Satoshi's condition. Just then a doctor walked in, looking quite upset.

" Is Sato-chan okay?" the thirteen-year-old blonde, Takeru, asked.

" Well," the kindly doctor replied. " He's doing fine for now. But, I'm afraid we had to tie him down. When he woke up he was quite shaken and started to thrash about. His heartbeat was off the charts so we had to tranquilize him. He'll be better in the morning."

" Do we, at least, get to see him?"

" I'm afraid not. His state of affairs are quite... well we don't want anyone getting overly upset."

Rosa and the rest were escorted to the exit and told to come back in the morning. As they left the hospital parking lot the Ishida/Takaishi clan were very upset. When Rosa reached home she burst into tears. Her once joyful son had tried to kill himself. Her only child had come close to death.

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit crappy, so criticism will be considered a complement. Just in case you didn't know, koi is Japanese for love/lover. Now here's the announcer guy with questions about what's to come.

Announcer Will Satoshi ever find happiness again, will his family help him restore his wounded heart, will the Toei corporation ever kill off that bitch Sora! Find out next time on Digimon Shounen-ai.


End file.
